LOS SOUNDTRACK S DE NUESTRA HISTORIA
by karlhaestrada
Summary: SUMMARU: La musica, las canciones son aquellos hermosos versos expresados por medio de la musica que nos acompañan siempre y manifiestan nuestras emociones de formas sorprendentes, y es de esta forma que dos de las vocalistas de la banda HIME S nos cuentan su historia de amor. SI GUSTAN LEAN
1. Chapter 1

SOUNDTRACK´S

.

.

.

SUMMARU: La musica, las canciones son aquellos hermosos versos expresados por medio de la musica que nos acompañan siempre y manifiestan nuestras emociones de formas sorprendentes, y es de esta forma que dos de las vocalistas de la banda HIME´S nos cuentan su historia de amor.

.

.

.

.

Hola, bien a quien haya leído este summary agradezco que este leyendo esto es una breve aviso este fic, es nuevo y pues el summary explica de que va la historia espero que me den comentarios para saber que tal, debo subirlo pronto y si quisieran ver algo en específico, este será SHIZNAT, me encanta esta pareja bien, tendrá algunas de mis canciones favoritas de manera que expresara por medio de ellas los sentimientos de ambas protagoinistas y obviamente de quienes estén a su alrededor, por qu toda aventura tiene que ser aborada en la compañía de sus amigos mas cercanos.

BIEN ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SI VEO QUE LES GUSTA SUBIRE EL PRIMER CAPITULO PRONTO, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRESION Y APOYO DE ANTEMANO.

.

.

.

AH, si quisieran alguna canción favor de avisarme, bien es todo cuídense y estén bien.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2- OPENING

CAPITULO 1.- OPENING

* * *

><p>Ok, hola bien gracias por escribir sus opiniones respecto a este fic, el cual espero les guste la verdad es que me siento un tanto emocionada, y espero que realmente les guste como ya lo había dicho, cualquier cosa avísenme, bien ahora procederé a responder sus reviews.<p>

.

.

Fan a ciegas: hola, bien no conozco la canción pero la incluiré, la he estado escuchando espero te guste saber que pienso ponerla en el tercer capítulo, queda perfecta con lo que tengo pensado, solamente te tengo una pregunta, quieres que sea para el SHIZNAT?, o piensas en otra pareja para dicha canción?, bien sin mas cuídate y espero te guste como la coloco.

.

.

Shenil: Hola, es un placer para mi que te hayas interesado, bien espero no haber tardado y haber cumplido con tu pedido. Nos vemos .

.

.

Coky b: Hola, bien espero que una vez que hayas leído el primer capítulo si te resulte interesante.

.

.

Jaki-san: Que tal, bien espero como lo dije antes cumplir con tus expectativas XDy que te guste, jeje vale gracias por ser sincera y bien ya me diras que tal, un abrazo igual, bye.

.

.

Virshy: Vale, lo tendre en cuenta no te avise antes de este intro por que solo es de fondo como te abras dado cuenta, pero pues te avisare antes para que te vayas acostumbrando y relacionándote con dichas canciones, bien sin mas bye.

.

.

Bien y antes que nada advertencia si van a leer el fic, les recomiendo que busquen las canciones a fin de que se den cuenta de por que las he puesto, y como que según yo siento le da un poquito mas de sabor al fic.

.

Ok, la canción más bien como lo dice su nombre es parte de la entrada en este caso, será un poco para ambientar y ya me dirán que tal les pareció. Esta la pueden encontrar como parte de la entrada de un concierto de linkin park, asi que si mas les dejo para que lean a gusto.

.

.

.

ATENCION: LOS PERSONAJES DE MAI-HIME/OTOME, no me pertenecen (como ya es bien sabido), la historia se podría decir que si, las canciones que están aquí tampoco son de mi autoria. (PERO CREO SON MUY GENIALES).

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1.- OPENING<p>

.

.

.

-Dentro de un avión privado, se encuentran dos personas, una de las cuales responde al nombre de Natsuki Kuga, ella es una chica peli-azul, que posee unos lindos ojos verdes, dichos iris tienen guardados aun un pequeño rastro de tristeza, sin embargo estos lo eliminan al ver a la chica que frente a ella sostiene una taza de te, esta tiene el cabello castaño, y es la dueña de unos impresionantes ojos rojos, que harían que cualquier vampiro estuviese celoso de ellos, pero entre ellas ahora se instaura un silencio profun…

.

.

-Ya cállate!- grita la peliazul- eres una verdadera molestia midori- exclama bastante irritada

.

.

-Pero si solo trato de…- es callada por un fuerte golpe

.

.

-Ara, ara Natsuki a veces puedes ser muy peligrosa- decía la mujer frente a ella, con una sonrisa que encantaría a cualquiera- y aun que también me guste eso de ti, no deberías haberlo hecho- finaliza, poniendo en el asiento de al lado el libro que estaba entre sus manos.

.

.

-Pero shiz, ella esta…- se queda callada cuando siente unos labios presionar ligeramente sobre los suyos- shiz, no- dice tratando de que el sonrojo que sus mejillas poseen baje.

.

.

La castaña, la mira y se lleva las manos al rostro- Natsuki, no me quiere- dice la castaña

.

.

La peli azul, comienza a manotear- No, hey, no, hey…- mira hacia a ambos lados- no me hagas esto aquí Shiz…- desesperada toma el rostro de la otra y la besa apasionadamente.

.

.

-Ara, de saber que Natsuki se pondría así lo haría más seguido- dice la de iris rojo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras la oji-verde no hace mas que suspirar, conoce perfectamente a la chica frente a ella, y sabe que jamás podría hacerle sufrir, es mas le encanta verla sonreír.

.

.

-jajaja- una chica de cabello rojo, y verde mirar las mira desde la puerta del jet- quien lo diría, el pequeño lobito ha sido domado- dice mientras la sonrisa sancarrona que tiene en el rostro se va borrando, al ver venir hacia ella un libro, que extrañamente estaba antes un asiento, y ahora va directo hacia ella.

.

.

-Callate!, maldita araña- refunfuña/grita la peli-azul

.

.

-Vaya, a que debemos su presencia Nao-san?- dice con su fiel acento la chica castaña

.

.

-Ah, genial- expresa la otra- que ahora ya no formo parte de esta banda?- pregunta

.

.

-Nadie a dicho lo contrario- se escucha una gruesa, pero un delicada voz detrás de ella me permite pasar Nao-san?- le pregunta un chico peli-negro.

.

.

-REITO?- cuestiona la chica castaña- que haces aquí?- su voz suena realmente contenta.

.

.

-Si que haces aquí?- la voz de la peli-azul suena molesta.

.

.

-Tranquila, Nat-chan solo estoy aquí para acompañar a mi linda hermanita- expresa el joven con una sonrisa un

tanto cohibida.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras esto ocurre dentro del avión, fuera de este se desarrolla una escena bastante peculiar.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

-Que no- gritaba una chica de cabellos naranjas.

.

.

-Esta bien- decía un chico más bajo que ella, quizás más joven- yo solo decía- su rostro parecía un tanto triste.

.

.

-Lo siento Takumi, pero sabes bien que no puedes salir del país con nosotras- mencionaba la chica mas grande.

.

.

-Lo se- sale como un suspiro.

.

.

-Tranquilo, sabria que te pondrías asi, es por eso que he llamado a Nao- menciona la chica de pelo naranja-.

.

.

-A nao?- pregunta el chico extrañado.

.

.

-Si a Na…- pero antes de que pueda terminar, la chica acaba pero en el suelo, mientras una chica mas bajita que ella, esta sobre esta, escondiendo su rostro en sus grandes, y hay que decirlo grandes pechos- Mikoto!- grita, la chica

.

.

-JAJAJA- el otro chico no puede evitar reir- vaya!.

.

.

-Mai, mai, mai, mai- dice alegremente la peli-negra de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa en su rostro- no es genial iremos de gira- dice emocionada, levantándose lentamente para ver a la chica debajo suya.

.

.

-Sí, lo es,- contesta la otra contagiándose de la energía que emana- jejeje.

.

.

-Sera mejor que se levante del suelo- se escucha una cuarta voz, ronca y agria.

.

.

-Akira?- pregunta el chico emocionado.

.

.

-Hola, Takumi- sonríe esta..

.

.

-Bien,- dice Mai una vez de pie con mikoto en su espalda- te decía que ira Nao, para sustituir a Akira, quien ahora tiene una fuerte infección, por eso su voz se escucha asi- explica, pero los otros ni la toman encuentra.

.

.

-Vamos, mai tengo hambre- le dice la pequeña Mikoto reclamando su atención.

.

.

-Espera mikoto, yo tengo que explicarle a Takumi- pero cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta que su hermano y la otra chica ya se encuentran alejados, y suspira- bien será mejor darte de comer.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Dentro del Jet<strong>

* * *

><p>Los ánimos se sienten bastante caldeados, pues se puede observar a una peli azul, siento asfixiada por una castaña que mira amenazadoramente a la peliroja, que sonríe como si no hubiese mañana, y al pelinegro, dándole pequeñas cachetadas a la mujer que estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente, al subir mikoto y mai se dan, cuenta y no pueden evitar preguntarse que ocurre.<p>

.

.

-Sh..shi…zz, n..n-no…p-pue-ddo .. reeeees…pirar- decía la peliazul, tratando inútilmente de escapar de la chica colgada a ella.

.

.

-Shizuru-san, creo que seria mejor que suelte a Nat- dice/recomienda la peli-naraja.

.

.

-NO- dice tajante la chica castaña- Nat-su-ki, es mia…- niega fervientemente- y si no puede respirar, yo- se señala- le dare respiración de boca a boca- dice con una sonrisa triunfante, mirando firmemente a la peliroja, que solo atina a hacer una mueca de asco.

.

.

-Dios!-grita, la peliroja que se encontraba inconciente- déjenme sacar la cámara- comenzó a correr hacia una maleta depórtiva- esto será pan caliente para los fan´s.

.

.

-No!- se escucha una voz dulce gritar- que diablos te crees?- una chica de cabellera rosada se encuentra con los brazos cruzados viéndola amenzante- esto no se puede hacer asi- exclama.

.

.

-DISCULPENOS- dicen todas- MASHIRO-SAMA

.

.

-Diablos chicas,- dice la mujer señalándolas a todas- las demás ya están alla, y apenas tenemos tiempo de irnos, el capitán ya vendrá asi que siéntense y no digan nada- todos asienten y sin decir mas se sientan en sus respectivos lugares.

.

.

Pero una peli-azul y la castaña frente a ella sabe que las cosas están a punto de cambiar y todo por que pasara en la ciudad que iran a visitar, sin embargo no pueden evitar sonreir pues saben que este cambio será para bien, pues los conflictos mas fuertes han quedado en el pasado, y lo que viene solo es el inicio de una gran aventura.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>HORAS MAS TARDE, DETRÁS DEL TELON DE UN GRAN ESENARIO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

_-Estas segura de esto?-_

_-Claro que si-_

_-aun podemos dejarlo pasar-_

_-no yo quiero que todos se enteren de una vez-_

_-pero, realmente quieres compartirlo de esta forma?-_

_-Creo que no habría ninguna mejor-_

_-Yo también lo creo-_

_-Pues vayamos entonces-_

_-Siempre que tu-_

_-estes a mi lado-_

_-vamos shiz-_

_-vamos nat-_

* * *

><p><strong>SE LEVANTA EL TELON (NA: PONGAN LA CANCION A SONAR)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los murmullos van de aquí, a alla, y cuando escuchan el sonido, los gritos de alegría y jubilo pueden escucharse por todos lados, saben que han venido a verlas y eso es lo que mas les emociona, ven el telón subir lentamente, y mientras esto pasa pueden observar a la multitud de personas, en aquel local reunidas, gritar emocionadas, algunos saltando otros, mas prendiendo aquellos palitos de colores varios en fluorescentes, ven carteles con varios escritos, ellas sonríen saben que están aquí por ellas, todo lo que han pasado para llegar a esto ha sido duro, pero ahora solo quieren hacer una cosa compartir con su público, en ese escenario, la felicidad que ahora las embarga, todas están allí, con diferentes edades, con diferentes objetivos, pero con un solo pensamiento compartir con todas esas personas lo que las ha unido, las tres cosas que mas aman, la música, su amistad y sobre todo al amor de su vida, al que todas comienzan a buscar con la mirada, y allí esta, esa persona especial que ha estado durante todo ese largo camino a su lado, todas están allí, han reído, han llorado, sufrido, y esforzado por lograr lo que ahora tienen y no puede evitar formar una sonrisa, saben que estar aquí solo las hará mas fuertes y que todo ha valido la pena, con tal de llegar allí, y estar juntas todas, y sobre todo compartir el gran amor que se le tienen a quien está a su lado.

.

.

Al termino de la música, la peli azul, mueve los labios, y la castaña hace lo mismo y dentro de todo aquel escenario saben aun que no lo escuchen lo que la persona frente a ellas, trata de decirles, en medio de todo, con una gran sonrisa lo pueden escuchar en su mente.

.

.

.

-TE AMO-

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ok, vamos calentando motores, si bien este capítulo es corto, también se debe a la canción y a que solo es el comienzo a medida que se vaya avanzando y con el transcurso de las canciones ira aumentando, también debo agregar que depende bastante de la canción, asi que no desesperen si les gustan los capítulos largos, que si habrá pero esto será conforme a vayamos avanzando.

Otro punto, he de aclarar que no he puesto a todos los miembros de la banda aun pero ya se iran viendo a medida que avancemos, mientras ya tenemos a los mas implicados en toda esta historia, asi que si esperan ver a otra pareja en especifico, por favor no lo oculten díganme.

Acepto, sugerencias, comentarios de toda clase (siempre que no dañen mucho mi moral, jejeje), criticas constructivas, peticiones, traumas e inquietudes.

BIEN ME DESPIDO DESEANDOLES UN BUEN FIN Y UNA BONITA TARDE

SIN MAS POR AGREGAR, KARLHA ESTRADA FUERA.


	3. Chapter 3- DONT SPEAK

CAPITULO 2.- Don't speak

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Que tal como se han encontrado?, Bueno he tardado un poco los examines han estado esxtenuantes y yo me encuentro completamente agotada pero como ya tengo a mi hija (mi Hermosa pc), conmigo puedo avazar en mist areas y obviamente dedicarle tiempo a este hermoso universo de posbilidades, bien el nombre de la cancion en esta ocasion es Don´t speak o No hables en español, segun mi mal ingles, no lo se bien jajaja me encanta esta rola y como me gusta y he pensado comenzar a relatar el shiznat con esta maravillosa rola de la agrupacion no debut.<p>

No se preocupen que he incluido la traduccion al español, digo por aquello de que sean como yo, a mi me encantan estas canciones en ingles pero es major cuando se de que habla. Bien espero que les guste el capitulo.

.

.

COKY B: HOLA, QUE TAL?... BIEN SI ALGO LOCA PERO JEJE SERA GENIAL LO QUE PASARA CON ELLA MAS ADELANTE, SORRY POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, PERO BIEN AUN ASI AQUI ESTA LA CONTI…. ESPERO TE GUSTE BYE.

.

.

FAN A CIEGAS:

HOLA?... BIEN SI NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO PERO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO APARECERA LA CANCION … Y DE NADA ESTA BONITA LA ROLA, AHORA BIEN LA CANCION DE LU, NO LA HE PODIDO ESCUCHAR Y NO LA HE ENCONTRADO, PERO NO ME RENDIRE SEGUIRE BUSCANDOLA, Y YA VEREMOS SI ESTA ACORDE CON MI IDEA LA INCLUIRE, SINO SERA PARA MAS ADELANTE OK?...

GRACIAS, ESPERO NO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR DEMACIADO, JIJI… OH VAYA UNA FAN?... JEJE GRACIAS ME ES UN HONOR QUE SIGAS ESTA HISTORIA.

CUIDATE Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien sin mas por agregar es dejo este capitulo.

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Ok, como ya saben Mai hime/otome no me pertenece, ni las cancioque se encuentran incluidas en la historia, no obstante la historia si me pertenece.

.

.

.

Bien una vez aclarado ello, comencemos

.

.

.

* * *

><p>P.O.V. MAI<p>

* * *

><p>Woau, no puedo encontrar otras palabras para describer lo que veo, el estadio se encuentra lleno completo, incluso escuche decir que mucha gente se quedo sin asientos, varias estan de pie, y tienen cartels, posters, blusas con el nombre de la banda, o el de una de las integrantes, es incredible, realmente me alegra que les guste lo que hacemos bien lo ha dicho nat, todo esto es fruto de nuestro esfuerzo, cuando decidimos formar la banda o creimos que nos llenaria de tanta alegrias, y de obviame detras de todo exito, los sufrimientos que tuvimos que pasar para mantener a nuestra gran familia unida, es incredible como hace tres años me encontraba completamente sola en el mundo con mi pequeño hermano, y hoy formamos parte de una gran familia de muchisima cantidad de personas, que nos quieren, nos apoyan, nos hacen reir, compatimos tristesas, soledades en mas ocaciones de lo que pensamos, y sobre todas las cosas compartimos sueños, iluciones, esperanzas y amor, eso es lo mas importante compartimos amor, realmente las cosas cambian, pero bien ya termino la entrada es hora de hablar.<p>

.

.

-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito, debido a que muchos fans esta hacienda ruido- COMO ESTAN?- pregunto y escucho muchas voces decir, Bien, Genial, y otros sinonimos,- EXCELENTE CHICOS, POR QUE HOY, HAREMOS MAGIA- escucho los gritos euforicos de muchos, varios ya comenzaron a tirar agua y demas cosas- PERFECTO, ESA ES LA ACTITUD, PERO COMO SABEN ES HORA DE PRESENTARNOS.

.

.

.

Se que esta demas hacerlo, pero este es el sello que distingue a nuestra banda, un contacto muy comun con nuestros fans, nuestros seguidores, nos presentamos ante ellos, por que creemos que es una forma de mostrarles respeto, y que ellos lo tengan para nosotras, pero bien, miro hacia atras y me encuentro con esos ojos dorados que me atrapan, y no puedo evitar sonreir , alli esta ella la dueña de mis amaneceres y anocheceres, la chica con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida a su lado, ella me da una sonrisa y asiente es por eso que comprendo que me he perdido en su mirar y no es la primera vez que me pasa, me sonrojo, y vuelvo a ver a nuestro amado public.

.

.

.

-BIEN, CHICOS Y CHICAS, CON USTEDES LA DUEÑA DEL RITMO, LA INQUIETA GATITA QUE TODOS AMAMOS….- mikoto me interrumpe omenzando a marcar brevemente un ritmo despacio pero pegajoso que no es otro sino una de sus canciones favoritas de Katy Perry, This Is How We Do, y yo solo rio- ELLA ES MINAGUI MIKOTO- si Mikoto, tiene que usar otro apellido por que sus padres no querian que se viese afectado su "respetable" apellido si ella fracasaba, pero eso no result como ellos esperaban- BIEN CONTINUEMOS- si sera mejor que corte mi discurso por que luego se aloca, jeje.

.

.

Dirijo mi Mirada un tanto mas al frente, y veo a Nao-chan que ya se encuentra en su lugar para poder presentarla.

.

.

-Y HOY TENEMOS UNA INVITADA ESPECIAL- la miro ella solo ve hacia el frente se pone el bajo en su lugar y camina hacia el frente haciendo una reverencia un tanto extraña- ELLA ES JULIETH- si ella tambien decidio cambiarse el nombre- Y HOY NOS HARA EL FAVOR DE SUSTITUIR A NUESTRA QUERIDA AKIRA-KUN- si de Akira se cree que es hombre pero que equivocados estan, jeje-.

.

.

Miro hacia mi lado izquierdo y puedo ver a mi queridisima amiga Natsuki, con su inseparable novia, espero que ya se anime a darle la sorpresa despues de este concierto. Asi que por mi bien sera mejor que la presente de una vez

.

.

-Y AQUI ENCONTRAMOS A LA CHICA QUE HACE SUSPIRAR A TODO EL MUNDO CON SU SINGULAR ACENTO CANTERIN, LA SINGULAR Y MUY AMADA VIOLA FUJINO- dirijo mi mano señalandola aun se encontraba colocandose en su lugar aun asi, suelta una sonrisa, y sencillamente ladea la cabeza a su costado izquierdo, y veo a muchos y muchas suspirar, si sipieran tontos.

.

.

Lo que justamente ella se encontraba hacienda su comun presentacion, cuando escucho un acorde, por parte de Nat y volteo a verla, estas dos algo se traen.

.

.

-SIGUE LAS PRESENTACIONES TOHIKA- escucho un grito en mi oreja, y prosigo ya sabre que se traen entre manos este par.

.

.

* * *

><p>P.O.V. NATSUKI<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aun puedo escuchar, los gritos de nuestros fans, emociones varian y de un lado a otro de este incredible estadio, aun no puedo creer que estemos aqui de Nuevo, Fukka, el pueblo donde todo se desarrollo, es incredible que hayan pasado tan solo un par de años y ahora pueda verlo, desde la perspectiva que siempre soñe, oh… disculpen no me he presentado, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga, pero por motivos de privacida soy conocida en los esenarios como Suki Kruger, el lobo de hielo, de la banda mas famosa de todo Japon, las Hime´s, quien lo diria yo , finalmente estoy cumpliendo con mis mas grandes sueños.

Y por orden de factores, van asi

1.-Tener mi rica y deliciosa mayonessa a mi lado

2.-Ser una gran compositora

3.-Formar parte de una banda famosa

4.-Conocer el mundo

5.- Tener buenas amigas

6.- Y quizas la que mas adoro, tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado.

Aun que aun me faltan unos 4 sueños que cumplir, mis metas son muchas y a pesar de lo que la gente piense, no son dinero, ni poder, ni fama a mi me hubiese dado igual ser famosa o no, si puedo mantener los otros 5 factores que conforman mi felicidad, pero a pesar de lo que muchos piensen, yo soy y seria muy feliz si tan solo tuviese 3 de ellos, y esos son tener a mis amigas conmigo y sobretodo a mi Hermosa novia Shizuru Fujino, quien es mi todo sin ella no soy nada, sin mis amigas no soy nadie, es gracias a ella y a mi Hermosa familia que hoy estoy aqui, ademas la mayonessa le ha dado sentido a todo y ella es mi segunda confidente mas grande la primera ha sido mi madre, quien ya no esta conmigo pero se que ella me apoya este donde este,pensado en todo esto me he olvidado y me ido viajando a mi pasado, y he olvidado que estoy aqui para contar la historia que nos llevo a formar esta banda, aun me sorprendo de ello.

.

.

-Y CLARO NUESTRA, HERMOSISIMA GUITARRISTA, PIANISTA Y COMPOSITORA SUKI KRUGER, AUN QUE NO LO CREAN ESTA CHICA SI TIENE SENTIMIENTOS, JAJAJA AUN QUE NO LOS VEAMOS POR SU ENORME CEÑO, JAJAJA

.

.

Maldita Mai, siempre anda con sus comentarios impertinentes que a nadie le importan, como fastidia, bien ahora toco unos cuantos acordes y escucho a muchos y muchas gritar mi apodo, o bien mi apellido, pero aun enmedio de tanto grito puedo escuchar un pequeño susurro que me llega a los oidos, esa pequeña risa armoniosa y voz calamada no pueden pertenecer a otra persona que no sea mi Hermosa novia Shiz.

.

.

-Suki, no deberia estar tan distraida…- dice y por el pequeño sonrojo que adorno sus mejillas se que ha pensado algo, que no quiero escuchar- … ah no ser que tuviera pensamientos sucios conmigo- y maldita sea mi cara me traiciona y me sonrojo, ah shiz como lo haces?, - fufufu, si lo hace- esto es su culpa si no dijese nada asi no tendria por que imaginarme a shiz, en ropa interior y a mi besando su cuerpo.

.

-Oiii, no yo no lo hago- dios no se por que me esfuerzo cuando se el resultado

.

-Pues esa rapida respuesta demuestra lo contrario- afirma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no se por que no puedo evitar que un escalofrio recorra mi espalda

.

.

.

-BIEN CHICAS ES MOMENTO COMENZAR- escucho en mi oido la voz de Arika, ella es la encargada de los microfonos que tenemos para darnos indicaciones.

.

.

.

Veo a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de que ya todas estan en la posiciones que hemos armado los pasados tres meses. Y ya es hora de comenzar, puedo ver a Shiz perfectamente asi tambien como a Mai que es la tercera vocalista de la banda, la primera cancion fue escrita por ella y hoy se que le duele mucho tan solo por el hecho que representa esa cancion, es una cancion Hermosa aun asi a ella aun le cuesta un poco de trabajo no recordar por que la escribio, y se que aun se siente culpable por ello.

Aun asi doy un acorde que nadie espera y ella voltea a verme le dedico una Mirada que ella sabe perfectamente que significa, asiente y me da una sonrisa que dice: Gracias, amor.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>P.O.V. SHIZURU<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Amo mi vida, amo mucho mi vda, todo lo que hay en ella, principalmente a mi linda, romantic y a veces fria y enojona novia MI Natsuki, es lo mejor que me ha pasado sin duda alguna en mi vida, pero apesar de ello no siempre fue asi, hubo una epoca en la que arruine lo mas Hermoso que tenia, la Amistad, la confianza y el Corazon de mi Natsuki, por que medito esto es sencillo por que la primera cancion que me toca vocalizar es una que escribi cuando no queria aceptar mis sentimientos, cuando aun me buscaba engañar y envolverme a mi misma en una mentira que no fui, no soy y no sere jamas, por que mi unica verdad es que amo a mi bella oji-verde, aun asi no puedo evitar sentirme triste y estupida por lo que hice esa tonteria, pero se que no estoy sola, se que ella y nuestros amigos estan con nosotros mai, ya se ha comezado a presentarnos.

.

.

.

-LA SINGULAR Y MUY AMADA VIOLA FUJINO

.

.

Si, en la banda soy conocida como Viola, la amatista de la voz cantarina ello por mi acento que proviene de mi natal Kioto.

Puedo escuchar a las personas gritar mi sobrenombre, sobrenombre que me hace sonreir pues me lo dio mi amada Nat, a pesar de que cuando lo hizo no lo hizo por amor se que cuando me lo dice, dice con mucho amor, Tohika sigue pronunciando quienes vinimos en esta occasion y todos procedemos a tomar nuestros lugares, y hacer nuestra presentacion, pero aun lo hago con un poco de torpeza y es que no puedo dejar de pensar y preguntarme que hibiese pasado, si hubiese segudo de idiota negando mis sentimientos.

Me encuentro metida en mis pensamientos depresivos cuando escucho un acorde, proviniente de la guitarra de Nat, y se que ella esta aqui para apoyarme y sonrio por que se que ella siempre estara conmigo, y eso me hace sonreir, por que mientras la tenga a ella nada de esto me hace falta, ella me llena es mi Corazon entero, mi vida, ella lo es todo para mi.

.

.

.

Tan centrada me encontraba en mis reflexiones cuando escucho decir a Tohika

-Y CLARO NUESTRA, HERMOSISIMA GUITARRISTA, PIANISTA Y COMPOSITORA SUKI KRUGER, AUN QUE NO LO CREAN ESTA CHICA SI TIENE SENTIMIENTOS, JAJAJA AUN QUE NO LOS VEAMOS POR SU ENORME CEÑO, JAJAJA-

.

.

Y ahora soy yo, la que quiere asesinar a Mai, ella sabe muy bien que no debe resaltar los atributos de mi Nat, que no entiende que nadie debe verla como esas fans, lo hacen, aun no puedo creerlo, muchas de ellas quisieran estar en mi lugar, y eso es lo unico que evita que yo las asesine, sera mejor que respire profundo yo se que hoy se marcara la diferencia, asi que solo por hoy dejare que disfruten de la vista. Total hoy todo mundo se entera que MI Natsuki, es MIA y solo sera MIA, y de NADIE mas que MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, me encanta esa palabra.

Pero hoy creo que estoy demaciado emocionada, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados que estoy muy distraida que no me habia dado cuenta que debemos comenzar hasta que escucho a Mai decir.

.

.

.

.

-Esta va dedica para todos aquellos que en algun momento de sus vidas han sufrido por amor,- Si claro dimelo a mi- pero no cualquiera me refiero aquellos que sufren en silencio, y si me refiero a aquello que sean enamorado de su mejor amigo- Valgame que no empezariamos con mi cancion?- pero se han preguntado alguna vez que piensa la otra parte?- SI CLARO- pues Viola nos lo quiere contar,

.

.

.

Ya llego el momento y comienzo, a escuchar los gritos del auditorio, me indicando que espera que comience.

.

,

.

-ARA, COMO BIEN LO HA DICHO, MI AMIGA QUIERO QUE ESCUCHEN QUE PASA CON AQUELLOS QUE EN ALGUNA OCCASION HEMOS PASADO, POR ELLO, SER EL RECHAZADO NO ES FACIL, PERO SER QUIEN RECHAZA A VECES ES AUN PEOR, Y UNA SITUACION QUE VIVI DEL OTRO LADO ME INSPIRO PARA ESCIRBIR ESTA CANCION, USTEDES LA CONOCEN SE LLAMA DON´T SPEAK- escucho a muchos gritar y comienzo a escuchar los acordes el bajo y la guitarra suenan suavemente, lentamente como una caricia y escucho el que me indica que ya viene mi entrada y se que ya es hora ellos lo sabran, es momento Nat, le dirijo una Mirada y entonces ella me sonrie y me veo reflejado en sus esmeralda preciosos y se que ya es tiempo no hay marcha atras.

.

-(N/A: INSERTEN CANCION.)

.

-You and me …We used to be together - Tú y yo …Solíamos estar juntos -

La veo y comienzo cantar y como si fuse un sueño, en mi mente comienzan a pasar imagines y no debo cerrar los ojos, pero antes miro al esenario que tambien ha comenzado a corear la cancion, algunos ya se dieron cuenta que le hablare de algo prefundo, cierro los ojos y los recuerdos no tardan en llegar…

.

.

.

FLASH BAK

.

.

.

Una niña de cabello castaño, veia atra vez de la ventana del automovil, una enorme casa de de fachada barroquina y un tanto moderna, la niña saltaba emocionada dentro del auto, sabia quien vivia alli, sabia quien era y estaba muy contenta, su amiga de toda la vida habia regresado despues de pasar los ultimos meses fuera de su ciudad, es pore so que la niña castaña pido a sus padres ir a ver a verle en cuanto llegara, su padre habia negado diciendole que debia dejarle descansar pero despues de llorar un poco, y suplicarle a su padre, el accedio a hablar con el padre de su amiguita, ella sabia que su amiga tambien accederia al igual que su padre, asi es que espero la respuesta afirmativa y cuando la tuvo, no espero dos veces salio corriendo, para darle la bienvenida.

.

-Every day together always …I really feel … -Todos los días siempre juntos ,...Realmente me siento –

.

Y ahora ella estaba alli, en la entrada, bajo rapidamente pero de manera elegante del automovil y camina hacia la entrada, cuando vio un punto azul venir hacia ella, parpadeo solo un Segundo y al siguiente se encontro con unas Esmeralda que la veian alegre, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero en esa sonrisa se notaba que hacia falta cierto diente delantero.

.

.

-Ara a la pequeña Kuguita l hace falta…- no termino su frase, pues se vio atrapada en un fuerte abrazo.

-Yo tambien te extrañe, shiz…- no hubo mas palabras, se fueron al patio de atras y comenzaron a jugar.

.

.

.

FIN DEL FASH BACK

.

.

.

No puedo evitar sonreir al recorder, aquello dias felices, fueron dias de juegos, de alegrias, semanas divertidas, Suki y yo eramos inseparables, reiamos, saltabamos, gritabamos, cantamos, estudiabos, en fin todo lo haciamos casi siempre juntas…

Pero no todo lo Bueno se puede mantener de forma permanente, pues lo años pasaron y comenzamos a crecer, y con ello, comenzaron a acabarse los juegos, los brincos, los gritos, debido a que mi educacion como hija de una familia muy tradicional me lo exigia, lo mismo pasaba con suki, pero algo fue cambiando.

.

.

.  
>-I'm losing my best friend …I can't believe - Estoy perdiendo mi mejor amigo<br>…No puedo creer –

.

.

.

No podia entender que era, de un momento a otro, Nat, no era la misma, en clase la notaba un tanto distraida, casi siempre la sorprendian los profesores, como soñando, como en la luna, yo adjudicaba dicho comportamiento, a un proyecto que tenia, creia que era eso lo que la tenia asi, que tonta fui, como pude ser tan ciega y no darme cuenta que mi amiga necesitaba, mi apoyo, pero claro en aquel momento yo aun no me daba cuenta de lo que sentia por nat, todo lo adjudicaba a un cariño de Hermana que le tenia, que estupida fui.

Habian dos cosas que no entendia, una de ellas era el por que nat, habia decidido de una momento a otro clases separada de mi, y es que ella y yo ibamos en el mismo grado y por lo tanto podiamos compartir clases, y siempre era asi, pero un dia no entro a la clase de historia del arte, asi es que decidi hablar con ella, pero como se hizo comun en esos tiempos yo no me habia dado cuenta que habian pasado casi tres meses desde que Nat comenzo a volverse asi, pero no era solo conmigo tambien con todos los demas.

.

.

.

.  
>-This could be the end …It looks as though you're letting go…-<br>Este podría ser el final …Parece como si usted está dejando ir –

Pero un ese dia me di cuenta de algo, y eso era que Nat, me estaba evitando, en dias pasados, habia notado aun un cambio mas radical en su comportamiento, ahora no solo evitaba a todos los demas sino que evitaba mirarme a mi, y cuando cambio una de las clases me di cuenta que Nat, parecia querer alejarse de mi, asi es que la intente encarar pero solo conseguia que me evitara mas de lo que ya lo hacia asi es que commence a buscarle en las clases, pero tres dias despues Nat, habia abandonado completamente todas las clases que llevabamos juntas solo nos encontrabamos en la materias que eran obligatoria llevar, como matematicas avanzadas, y deportes.

La commence a llamar, y su movil solo me dirigia a su buzon, bien pense Nat no es de las personas que usen mucho el movil, pero pasaba lo mismo cuando llamaba a su casa siempre me la negaban, alegando que no se encontraba, que se encontraba de viaje, que habia salido, que se estaba bañando, etc.

Algo no estaba bien y yo ya estaba demaciado preocupada asi es que trate de encararla, y fue en la clase de deportes de la siguiente semana que lo hice.

.

.

.

-And if it's real… Well I don't want to know…- Y si es real …Bueno, yo no quiero saber-

.

.

.

Y aqui viene el dolor de todo esto..

.

Era martes dia, de la clase deportiva, commence a caminar al centro del gimnasio en busca de mi amiga, a lo cual no encontraba por ningun lado, pero en ese instante me cruce con alguien que marcaria mi vida para siempre.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

.

-lo siento- dijo una voz masculina, yo me encontraba en el suelo el chque que tuve con el habia sido fuerte, vi una mano extendida hacia mi.

-Descuida, no hay…- Mi voz se fue, al encontrarme con el chico de mis sueños un guapo pelinegro de sonrisa delicada- problema…-tome su mano y con un pequeño Jalon me levanto

-No realmente disculpame, no quise…- pero en ese momento tras el vi pasar a la persona a quien busca- estorbar tu camino- y yo me encontre en una encrucijada, debia quedarme seguir platicando con aquel guapo joven, o buscar a mi amiga la que me evitaba y que en aquel momento observaba atento el suceso que se estaba desarrollando.

-No, no lo haces disculpame tu a mi…- y to me la decicion incorrecta, que me llevo solo a sufrir- es solo que llevaba prisa y no me fije- dije con una sonrisa.

-Vaya entonces, lo minimo que puedo hacer es acompañarte y escoltarte hasta tu objetivo- dijo y me sonrio- Por cierto me llamo Reito- dijo y senti un apreton en mi mano, y hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no habiamos separado nuestras manos y que tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-Shizuru, un placer conocerlo Reit- dije y solte su mano- pero no sera necesario yo…- y en ese momento se escucho un fuerte golpe, reito y yo miramos hacia la direccion de la que venia el ruido y lo que vi me espanto.

.

En el suelo se encontraba una chico, creo que su nombre era Takeda, un chico que llevaba bastante tiempo tras Nat, pero ella jamas le dirigia ni siquiera una Mirada, lo que me espanto fue ver la mano y el rostro sangrante del chico tirado en el suelo, y tdo apuntaba claramente a que habia sido Nat, me acerque rapidamente, necesitaba hablar con ella y por el suceso que acababa de acontecer sabia no me dejarian.

.

.

-Nat, que sucedio…-preunte realmente asustada, habia dejado a reito, por ver como se encontraba ella.

-Eso, no te importa, largate con tu amiguito- dijo con la voz cargada de rabia y ¿dolor?

-Nat, pero que te sucede- dije intentando tocarla pero rapidamente me quito la mano del brazo, de una manera rapida pero delicada.

-DIJE QUE NO TE IMPORTA, LARGATE- grito, estaba muy molesta

-Nay escuchame- dije tomandola por los hombros para que me mirara

-DEJAME EN PAZ- grito y salio corriendo del Gimnacio me dejo completamente extrañada.

-Quizas, solo necesite espacio- dijo una voz que comenzaria a rondar mi mente duranta mucho tiempo

-Es que no lo etiendo- dije con la voz entrecortada, sabia que esto podia ser el Fin de nuestra Amistad.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

Las siguientes semanas, todo siguio llendo mal, encuanto a nat, por que me seguia evitando pero ahora, no me dejaba n acercarme, y yo me sentia muy triste y sola, asi es que comence a refugiarme en Reito, y cuando mas mi Amistad con Nat se iba quebrando, mis sentimientos hacia Reito cambianban… O eso era lo que yo creia.

-Don't speak….I know just what you're saying...So please stop explaining …  
>Don't tell me 'cause it hurts ….Don't speak …..I know what you're thinking….<br>I don't need your reasons …..Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

No hablan …Sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo ….Así que por favor deje de explicar ….No me digan porque le duele …No hablan …Sé lo que estás pensando  
>No necesito tus razones ….No me digan porque le duele –<p>

Llego el tiempo en que me habia rendido, habia dejado pasar las cosas me habia rendido no me importaba, sencillamente crei que era lo mejor, Nat habia sido mi amiga pero ahora ya no era lo mismo, ella no me quería en su vida, asi es que decidi sacarla de la mia, pensé que era lo mejor que insensible fui, no me daba cuenta que la estaba dañando, que la habia dañado, y que la dañaría aun peor con lo que estaba por acontecer.

Durante ese tiempo comencé una amistad con reito quien se volvió mi apoyo y mi sustento a tal grado, que sin darme cuenta le otorgue un lugar que no le correspondi, vi en el lo que no habia visto que tenia con ella, pensé que era lo mejor, Reito era lo mejor, guapo, atento, galante, un chico con el que podía desahogarme, pero un dia Reito dijo algo que pensé que era una locura aun recuerdo ello.

Mientras nos encontrábamos comiendo un fin de semana en mi casa de campo, estábamos acompañados por nuestras familias, ellos habían visto con buenos ojos nuestra amistad, y al parecer nuestros padres tenían iluciones referente a nosotros, aquel dia mientras caminábamos por la orilla del lago Reito comenzó a sugerir, que quizás la actitud se debía a algo mas que una simple molestia, o a que quisiese que nuestra amistad terminara, pero no presisamente de la forma en qe yo creía,que quizás le habiadado mas confianza de la que debía que quizás en algun momento ella comenzó ha hacerse ilusiones sobre nosotras yo me moleste mucho, y no le deje terminar, por que en el fondo yo no quería aceptar eso, no eso podía ser, me dije a mi misma, el me dejo sola allí esperando a que me desahogara, me dijo que pensase y que recordara algo quizás allí, en mis memorias obtendría a respuesta.

- Our memories… They can be inviting … But some are altogether …Mighty frightening … As we die, both you and I …With my head in my hands …I sit and cry

Nuestros recuerdos … Se pueden invitar a …Pero algunos son en conjunto … aterrador …A medida que mueren, tanto usted como yo ..Con mi cabeza en mis manos …Me siento y a llorar –

Desde aquel dia, comnce a buscar entre mis memorias, comencé a pensar si puedo a ver sido aquello, pero no me negaba a aceptarlo ella , y yo jamas, nunca, en ningún momento habiaos atravezado la línea de la amistad, aun que en cierta ocasión recuerdo que mientras hablábamos en la escuela sobre las diferencias entre los varones y las mujeres, me comentaste que en ocasiones deseabas a ver podido ser el chico que tu papa siempre deseo, que aquello era para ti algo muy importante, y en aquella ocasión que te pregunte por que me respondiste que habia cosas que solo siendo del sexo contrario podían hacer, habia cosas que siendo varon podrias hacer libremente, en aquel momento no entendí a que te referias, pero en ese instante comprendi que en todas nuestras platicas siempre salía un tema parecido, aun que siempre secias que jamas cambiarias amabas quien eras, pero en ocasiones la tristesa en tus ojos me revelaban que tenias una razón muy poderosa para desearlo.

Entonces comprendi que habia mas detrás de aquello y eso, eso me daba miedo, no podía ser, no claro que no- reito tiene que haberse equivocado-me dije a mi misma, y busque entre mis cosas, saque un viejo álbum y comense a revisarlo, podía ver fotos tanto tuyas como mias, ambas juntas jugando, en tu cumpleaños, en el mio, en la playa, en mi casa de campo, con tus abuelos, con tu mama, con la mia, nuestras familias, juntas, y asi sucesivamente hasta una edad un poco mas mayor, y comencé a ver que después de los 11 comenzabas a salir en la fotos, cada vez mas cerca de mi, que me abrazabas desde atrás, que me mirabas a mi y no a la cámara que tu sonrisa era mas grande, y eso eso me daba miedo, tome el álbum y lo avente lejos de mi, no podía ser, no eso no, no pude mas y me puse a llorar.

-Don't speak …I know just what you're saying …So please stop explaining …Don't tell me 'cause it hurts …Don't speak …I know what you're thinking …I don't need your reasons…Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

No hablan …Sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo …Así que por favor deje de explicar …No me digan porque le duele …No hablan …Sé lo que estás pensando  
>No necesito tus razones …No me digan porque le duele –<p>

Despues de llorar todo lo que quedo de ese dia, pensé que quizás, después de todo comprendiste que eso era lo mejor para las dos y lo acepte por que era mejor, siempre seria mejor, después de todo yo no podía hacer aquello, por mas que lo pensara me daba miedo, te quería eso lo sabia pero no entendia hasta que grado, solo esperaba que nunca me dijeses nada por que no sabia como iba a reaccionar.

Empero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere que sean y al dia siguiente era martes, entonces eso sencillamente significaba que me tocaba tener una clase contigo, y desfortunamente, Reito no podría ir aquel dia, entonces me dirigi al gimnasio pero en medio de me trayecto sentí como me detenían y entonces ocurrio lo que no quería que pasara necesitaba tener en ese momento lejos no cerca, pero verte también me hacia fata asi es que espere a ver que tenias que decirme, te veias demasiado nerviosa, solo esperaba que no fuera nada que tuviese que ver con mi recién descubrimiento, pero solo balbuceabas cosas sin sentido, entonces te deje continuar si comentabas algo sobre el tema que yo deseaba evitar siempre podía correr, pero solo me ofreciste una disculpa y cuando te estabas por marchar volviste a tomarme de la muñeca y me miraste con determinación, y entonces lo comprendi me lo querias decir, pero yo no queira escucharlo, asi que cuando comenzaste, a decir que habían cosas que yo no comprendia, que me habias ocultado tres cosas muy importantes sabia que entre ellas se hallaba la que yo buscaba evitar.

Debido a mi negación comense a decirte que no necesitaba saber nada que todo estaba bien, que lo dejaras asi que, yo ya habia comprendido que no querias mi amistad y que yo tampoco, no necesitaba saber el motivo, tu comenzaste a exasperaste, y yo sabia que eso no era bueno, algunas cosas siempre salían mal cuando te exasperabas y no podía permitirme escuchar aquello, no podía ser, no quería oírlo, asi es que te grite que me dejaras en paz, me dolio en el alma ver como parecias dolida por lo que te dije, pero a mi me dolia mas verte sufrir y era la causan, yo jamas podría corresponderte como quieres fue lo único que te dije antes de salir corriendo, sin rumbo fijo.

-It's all ending …I gotta stop pretending who we are

Se trata de poner fin a ….Tengo que dejar de fingir quienes somos –

Me encontraba en el cuarto del conserje, llorando por que sabia, que co lo ultimo que habia dicho, las cosas habían terminado, ya nada seria igual, tu sentias algo por mi que yo no podía sentir, que debía hacerlo, algo que no sentía me dije, pero las circunstancias siempre cambian y en esta ocasión, fuiste tu quien me busco hasta encontrarme, entraste por una ventanilla, que habia en aquel cuarto, sentaste a i lado, agachaste la cabeza buscando mi mirada pero yo no queira verte.

Por fin después de unos largos minutos, volviste a hablar, respiraste hondo , tomaste mi rostro entre sus manos, pegaste tu frente a la mia en un gesto tierno y me dijeste que ya sabia que esto sucedería, por que yo jamas seria capaz de enfrentar esto por mas que te quisiera, yo solo comencé a derramar lagrimas, y negaba con la cabeza, pero entonces dijiste al go que siempre recordare

.

.

_-ALGUN DIA SHIZ, TENDRAS QUE ACEPTAR QUIERES, Y FINGIR SER QUIEN NO ERES-__  
><em>

-You and me …I can see us dying ... are we?

Tú y yo …Puedo vernos morir ... somos? –

-QUIZAS CUANDO ESE DIA LLEGUE… TAL VEZ PUEDAS VER LA VERDAD… SABER LO QUE SENTIMOS…-

-NO- te dije

-ENTONCES?..-pregntaste tu voz salio quebrada- QUIENES SOMOS?- preguntaste- QUE SOMOS SHIZ?- me preguntaste y te volviste a acercar a mi levanteste mi rostro y mi miraste deiractamente- QUE QUIERES?

-NO LO SE- fui sincera- SOLO SE QUE NO PODEMOS, NO-

-ENTONCES ESTO ACABA ACA, NO?- agachaste la mirada

-NO LO SE- volvi a susurrar, solo asentiste  
>.<p>

.

Sabia lo que se avecinaba pero era cobarde no quería, no debía, no podía, verlo.

Yo tampoco quería verlo, asi es que te levanteste y te fuiste me dejaste sola, te fuiste,

-Don't speak …I know just what you're saying ….So please stop explaining …Don't tell me 'cause it hurts ….Don't speak …I know what you're thinking…I don't need your reasons …Don't tell me 'cause it hurts…Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
>I know just what you're saying …..So please stop explaining …Don't speak…Don't speak…Don't speak…I know what you're thinking …I don't need your reasons…I know you're good…I know you're good…I know your real good<p>

No hablan …Sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo …Así que por favor deje de explicar …No me digan porque le duele …No hablan …Sé lo que estás pensando  
>No necesito tus razones ..No me digan porque le duele …No me digan porque le duele …Sé exactamente lo que estás diciendo …Así que por favor deje de explicar …No hablan …No hablan …No hablan …Sé lo que estás pensando …No necesito tus razones …Sé que son buenos …Sé que son buenos …Sé muy bien son buenos-<p>

Pasaron los meses y dejaste de venir, un buen tiempo a la escuela, escuchaba rumores, de que ahora te dedicabas a andar en malos pasos, que probablemente habias huido, escuche tantas cosas, estaba preocuada, temerosa de ti de lo que fuera te hubiese pasado, pero sabia que si te buscaba, las cosas terminarían de una manera que no quería, pero ese mismo dia las cosas terminarias, llegue a mi casa, entre y te vi en recamara allí estabas, all viéndome..

Sabia a que venias, que querias, por que lo hacias, que en el fondo yo también lo quería pero no podía, asi que te pedi que no lo hicieras.

-Hush, hush, darling…. Silencio, silencio, cariño-

_-NO LO DIGAS NAT NO POR FAVOR, NO MI AMOR NO LO HAGAS, NO PUEDO, YO NO LO QUIERO, NO PUEDO, NO PODRIA, NO PODRE,YO NO TE AMARE JAMAS COMO QUIERES, AHORA HAZNOS UNA FAVOR Y NO LO HAGAS, TE LO SUPLICO_-

.

.

.

Y eso fue lo ultimo, que dije, esas fueron, sin yo saberlo las ultimas palabras que obtendrías de mi, y aun me duele sabe que fui una estúpida, espero me hayas personado ya mi amor, por que ahora no quiero que lo calles.

Yo también quiero gritarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bien y que tal?... esta largo asi que espero compensar la espera, y espero le haya gustado, bien cuídense y nos vemos la próxima, bye.<p> 


End file.
